Wait
by FlirtyOreo23
Summary: Courtney and Duncan in the Bahamas for 5 days. ALL ON CAMERA. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey there Duncney fans! So you have decided to read my story…I would like to thank you and I hope you enjoy it! Leave me a review on things to improve and if you liked it! Ok! Enough talking! READDDDDD.**

I plopped myself down on the couch and shut my eyes. I could hear a certain Princess bitching in the background.

"There is no way that I am staying here with this neanderthal! He is smelly and grody and- Ugh!" The connection on her phone was lost. Courtney was about three seconds away from throwing it in the ocean.

Courtney and I were the fan favorite couple from Total Drama to go on a trip to the Bahamas for five days. Both Courtney and I put up a fight but in the end, Chris won us over.

"Look", McClain began, "I know you guys hate each other but the fans love it! Plus it's a FREE vacation to the Bahamas! Who would pass that up? You get the vacation and the show gets awesome ratings! It's a win-win situation!"

"Fine!" Courtney pouted, "But can he get ejected out of the plane?"

I gasped at Courtney. "Ouch babe! If I didn't know better I would think that you hated me or something."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette added to her comment, "Think about it Chris. That would get you MAJOR ratings! Whaddya say?" Courtney's eyes glimmered at the thought.

"No! You and Duncan are getting on that plane tomorrow to the Bahamas TOGETHER. No ifs, ands or buts about it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh no prob, Chris, the only butt I will be paying any attention to is on your royal highness over there." I said with his signature smirk and a wink.

Courtney gagged and stormed away.

* * *

That was before I got on a 3 hour flight with that little ray of sunshine Courtney. I have never been so enraged and so attracted at the same time. Ok, so maybe I didn't _hate_ Courtney but that doesn't mean I like her either!

"Heeeeeey love birds!" The on-screen Chris McClain said, "Let's go over the guidelines for this vaca! First things first. COURTNEY GET IN HERE!"

I heard the CIT scream and run into the room. "Oh, great. A friendly visit from my favorite host" Courtney muttered sarcastically.

"Why thank you Courtney. That truly means- NOTHING!" Chris laughed his famous McClain laugh. "Anyway, now that everyone is here, I will tell you how this vacation will work. There are cameras everywhere. In your room. On the beach. Anywhere that you might go. There is also a camera in the bathroom where you can do confessionals because we all love that! Also, Chef will be by your door all day. EVERYDAY. This is to insure that one of you doesn't run off without the other. So basically your partner is your key out of the room!"

Courtney groaned and chucked a pillow at the television screen.

"I think that's basically everything. Get some sleep guys and I think you will be happy to hear that you will be sharing a bed tonight." Chris added.

"Well this vacation just gets better and better!" I fake smiled.

Chris laughed. "Nighty night campers!"

The tv shut off and Courtney and I were left in silence.

"I'm going to get dressed for bed." Courtney said, emotionless, and got up to get her suitcase.

"Me too, Princess." I threw my shirt at Courtney and jumped on the bed.

She tried to stay calm but I heard her through her gritted teeth, "I'm gonna lose it".

I laid in bed flipping through tv channels looking for something to watch.

Courtney came out in a cut off shirt with short shorts. Man did she look HOT!

I think she noticed my staring when she said, "Seriously ogre, you are getting drool all over the pillows."

She sat on the bed next to me.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"Ummm-", I flipped through more channels, "1000 Ways to Die! I love this show!"

"I don't think so, Duncan." Courtney snatched the remote from my hands and scrolled down the channels and found _The Notebook_.

"Now this is a great movie!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh no, I will NOT be watching this chick flick tonight!" I tried to grab the remote from Courtney's hands.

"Well, I am not watching that stupid death show!" Courtney pulled back on the remote.

We fought over the remote while the tv kept switching between 1000 Ways to Die and The Notebook.

"Stop it Duncan!"

"I'll stop when you stop!"

All of a sudden the power shuts off.

Courtney groans, "Duncan! You blew a fuse!"

I snap my head to Courtney. "Me?! YOU were the one who wanted to watch some dumb movie!"

"You are so dumb that you would never even be able to understand it! You know what, whatever. Let's just go to sleep." Courtney rolled away from me and pulled the covers up to her face.

"Yeah, we could do that. Or we could make out."

_SMACK._

**So you just finished the first chapter in this story! Whatcha think? Why not write me a review? Maybe favorite? Don't let your voice go unheard! Leave me a little somethin' somethin' c; More chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenges Begin

**Hey y'all! So sounds like you guys liked that last chapter! Hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint! As always, leave me a review that either critiques or raves about my story! Or do something random **** I like funnies. On with the story!**

Courtney's POV

I woke up feeling great. Not from the sleep, but the slap I gave Duncan when he wanted to make out. It felt so good! I turned to look over at the snoring giant next to me. He may not wake up for another 2 hours. I glanced at my phone and it was 9:48 in the morning. I decided to get dressed and go get some breakfast.

I bounced over to my dresser that currently held all my clothes. I found the perfect grey sweater and green khakis. I put on a white blouse under my sweater just in case I get cold. I threw on my fave brown sandals and walked to the door.

"Morning Chef" I said as I walked past him.

"OOOOOOOH NO SOLDIER! GET BACK HERE." Chef boomed.

I spun around on my heels to face him.

"Why what's the matter, Chef?" I asked innocently.

"Where is Duncan?"

"Sleeping like an oaf in the bedroom. Trust me he won't be up for another hour or two."

Chef squinted his eyes at me and held up one finger signaling to give him a minute. He then disappeared behind my door. I calmly looked around and embraced the scenery. It really was beautiful. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Chef's loud screaming.

"GET UP MAGGOT!"

I was able to see Chef's shadow through the curtains. I saw Duncan shift a little in the bed.

"I SAID GET UP SOLDIER! I MEAN NOOOOOOW!"

Suddenly, Chef flipped the mattress over and Duncan rolled onto the floor.

I burst out laughing. Honestly, that had to be the best moment on the trip so far! My eyes watered with tears of laughter. Then Chef and Duncan stepped out of the room. I regained my composure and coolly said, "Can we get breakfast now?"

"Whatever you want, Princess. If you want we can watch _The Notebook_ while we eat." Duncan muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Oh shut up! You are seriously a piece of-" I started.

"Courtney! Courtney! Remember that Duncan is your partner. Your buddy. Your comrade. Your lover." A familiar voice laughs.

I pull out my phone to see the infamous Chris McClain on my screen. Every bone in my body wanted to put him on mute but I had to look good for the audience so I let him speak.

I threw on a fake smile and said, "Yeah sure whatever Chris. Now what do you want."

"It's time for the first challenge!"

"Challenge? You didn't mention this yesterday." Duncan said looking at Chris on his phone as well.

"I didn't? Oh well. The first challenge begins today! Now go change in your swimsuits!"

Duncan and I walk into the room. We both try to get into the bathroom at the same time.

"Ever heard of ladies first, Ogre?"

"Doesn't look like there are any ladies here!"

I gasped with shock. "Oh you did NOT just say that!"

"Why don't we just rewind the cameras? They heard what I said!"

"Just let me go first!"

"Why don't we go together?" He wiggled his stupid pierced brow suggestively.

"Sure. I would really like that."

He looked very confused.

I get close to Duncan. Close enough to touch his nose with mine. "You may want to just take care of your little situation _down there_."

"What do you me-"

_KICK_

Duncan was on the ground in pain.

"Now we both are ladies!" I laugh my way into the bathroom.

I hear Duncan squeak, "Ice? Please?" from behind the bathroom door.

I can't help but snicker. I went over the confessional cam.

"That was my second favorite to do to Duncan. I mean FIRST! FIRST! I totally just said first!"

What did I just say? Forget it! I'm changing!

After I am in my swimsuit, I open the door to see that Duncan is already going back to his delinquent ways as he carves a skull in the dresser.

"Geez, Princess, you take forever!" Duncan said as he got up and proceeded to the bathroom.

In about 10 minutes, Duncan reappeared and went outside to Chef.

We also met with Mr. Chris McClain, himself.

"Hellooooo love birds!" Chris said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "I really wish you would stop calling us that".

Duncan turned to me, "I kind of like it, my little sugar lump". He blew a kiss that made me want to run for the hills. _Blegh._

"Anyway, on with your first challenge!", the host proclaimed, "Your task is to swim through an obstacle course with fire, razors, and man-eating sharks!"

"Were the sharks really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, Courtney. They were VERY necessary." Chris retorted.

"What do I get when I win?" A very cocky Duncan asked.

"Whoever wins get the option of spending a romantic dinner on the beach with your partner or $200 to spend on the island! Are those some great prizes or what?"

I thought of the perfect pair of sandals at the gift shop that I just had to have. "Let's do it, Chris!" I jump into the water ready to go.

"That's the enthusiasm I like to see, Courtney!"

Duncan jumped into the water shortly after me. We got on our goggles ready to race. I looked at the course ahead and was terrified but I glanced at Duncan and could see fear in his eyes as well.

He noticed me watching him and shouted, "I'll wait for you at the finish line, Princess!"

_Oh it is so on._

**So yeah Chapter 2…Not a fave but hey I'm trying! Leave me a review por favor (Spanish for please, I like it)! Also let me know what you thought of the chapter! Hate it? Love it? TELL MEH. Check back for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama in Paradise

**My dear readers,**

** I would like to take this moment and just say, REVIEW! That is all.**

**Love, FlirtyOreo23 **

Courtney's POV

"I'll wait for you at the finish line, Princess!" the green Mohawk kid chuckled.

I was going to smoke this guy!

I waited for Chris's signal to go.

I heard a gunshot and I was speeding through the obstacles. Fire spat out above my head. Razors nearly took off my big toe! The "man-eating shark" was on my tail. I just want to put out there that the shark was just Chef with a fin on his head. He still scared the hell out of me though. As I am going through the obstacles, I notice Duncan is actually WINNING!

"I AM A CIT! I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME JUVY PUNK!" I yelled above the water.

I went back under and swam faster than ever. I took one last look at Duncan and saw that Chef- I mean the shark got him. I knew I had this challenge in the bag and soon to be in my bag, those adorable shoes!

I swam all the way to the dock where Chris was standing and jumped out. "YES! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE DUNCAN!" I jump for joy and have a huge smile on my face.

"You heard her, Duncan, Courtney is the winner of the first challenge. Congrats." Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris. I will be taking my $200 dollars now." I put out my hand waiting for my money.

Chris laughs, "About that, Courtney. Turns out that you really don't get an option! You get the romantic dinner with Duncan!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Budget cuts, what are you going to do?" Chris shrugged.

"Well there are a couple of things I could do right now!" I lunged at him but all of a sudden I am grabbed by two hands.

"I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU SOLDIER!" Chef screams in my ear.

Duncan climbed up on the dock, "Are you kidding me right now? I have to spend dinner with her?"

Chef dropped me. "You are lucky to be having dinner with a CIT like me! Guys would kill for this oppurtinity!"

"Yeah, or kill themselves." Duncan muttered under his breath.

And with that, I shoved him into the water and walked back to my room to get ready for the worst dinner of my life.

* * *

I walked in the room to see a gorgeous floor-length gown in sparkling red stones. "Oh my god", I muttered under my breath. I saw a small notecard next to the dress. It read,

_For tonight's dinner,_

_Enjoy your dinner! Not too much though, the cameras will STILL be rolling!_

_From your legendary hosting extraordinaire, Christopher McClain_

I was so mesmerized by the dress that I completely forgot about the dinner. I look back at the dress with disgust. It had a deep sweetheart neckline with a long slit. Were they trying to make me look like a cartoon character (Reference to Jessica Rabbit)? I grabbed the dress and sulked into the bathroom to change. Before I did, I sat down at the Confessional Cam.

"Really Chris? Really?! Why did I ever agree to this? I think the dress is beautiful but I don't want to wear for Duncan! He won't be able to keep his- *chuckle* hands *giggle* off of me…" _Shit_. Am I really blushing right now? _Shit_. I look up at the camera with a worried look on my face. "So let's just get this over with." The viewers will see right through me! This can't be happening.

I walk out to see Duncan in a tux. Not too shabby…Wait Courtney stop. You think he is foul and disgusting and a total delinquent! Don't do something stupid.

"Hey hottie, nice dress." Duncan cooly remarked to my outfit.

I blush and turn away. _So much for trying to not look stupid._

"Not really my style but whatever." I said, trying to seem uninterested.

"Maybe it should be your style, because you look sexy as h-"

"One more word, and I will shove you into the ocean. AGAIN." _That's more like it._

I brush past Duncan towards the door and he quickly follows behind. Chef is outside in a tux as well and leads us to our dinner table on the beach. It was actually kind of romantic, like something out of a movie. I was amazed at the set up until I remembered that this was for me and _DUNCAN. _I go and sit down while my ogre for the night sits across from me.

"So this is nice," Duncan says once Chef leaves.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah sure I guess." I sip from my water glass.

Duncan is clearly annoyed because he scrunches up his brow.

"God, Courtney, All I am trying to do is make small talk. The least you can do is respond with an actual thoughtful answer. Try and open up and stop acting like a bitch."

I put down my water glass and shot my head at him.

"Duncan, remember the last time I 'opened up'? You fucking cheated on me on LIVE TELEVISION. I have never been so humiliated in all my life and it was all because of you." I shot back at him.

"Courtney, GET. OVER. IT."

"I WILL ALWAYS LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY AND I AM TIRED OF IT!"

"It was your fault for driving me away. YOU WERE A CRAZY BITCH AND NO ONE WILL EVER GIVE YOU ANOTHER FUCKING CHANCE SO MOVE ON."

I rose out of my chair. "This dinner is over", I say unemotionally. I grab the rest of my water and dump it over his head. "I hate you, Duncan, and I always will." I take off my mike pack and throw it in the sand. I then stormed off into my room to…

_Cry._

**Heavy stuff…Who else had a little NO! moment? Cmon I know I wasn't the only one! Leave me a review of what you think the next chapter will have in store for Courtney and Duncan! The drama has just begun.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocky Hearts

**So things got pretty serious last chapter right? Read on for the aftermath…**

**Duncan's POV**

I felt my Mohawk drip on the side of my face. I would say that I can't believe that Courtney dumped water on me, but I guess it made sense. I _did_ cheat on her and I _did_ just call her a bitch. The truth was, after I kissed Gwen, I wanted to kick myself in the face. I got caught up in the moment, kind of like what Courtney did now. I know my princess. She didn't mean what she said. She says that to me all the time! Unless, this time she means it.

An intern walked up to me. "Uh, Mr. Duncan, we aren't entirely sure as to what just happened but Chris wants to get some footage of you in the Confessional Cam."

I grab his pants and raise them to the sky. "You can tell Chris to suck my-" I look at the fear in the intern's eyes and drop him to the ground. I turn and walk away. I got no joy from it. I just want my princess back. I want to go apologize but there is no way she will talk to me, at least for another century. I found a shady spot on the beach far away from the cameras. My shoes flew off my feet as I sat down and watched the sunset.

"I bet Courtney's watching the sunset right now…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

The sunset looked so perfect at this time of day. I wish Duncan was here to watch it with me. _Did I really just say that? _How could I ever face him again after what he said to me? That I was a crazy bi- I drew my knees into my chest, put my head down and cried.

After a while, I lifted my head to see the sunset was almost over. Slowly, I rose from my spot on the dock and walked to the edge. The waves splashed up against the rocky shore. I climbed over the railing and looked down at the majestic white caps. The ocean splashed against my tanned cheeks. It felt. _Good._ If I jump, Duncan would be happy. Right? I looked down again. I undid my hair to let it flow in the breeze. I closed my eyes and listened. Just _listened _to the ocean sound. Everything seemed right.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I walked out of a little shop on the island and sat in sand. Watching the sunset made me realize how much I need Courtney. I saw a red heel floating in the distance. I flashback to see Courtney, looking stunning as ever in that red dress with her hair pinned back and those red heels. I shot up out of the sand. _What if she fell in the water running back to the room? I remembered it being slick. _I ran back to the room as fast as I could manage. I screamed out in the night, "COURTNEY!" I busted into the room and found her suitcase packed and ready to leave. "COURTNEY!" I scream again. I went out to the dock and found her, _on the other side of the railing._

"Court?" My voice trembled with fear.

"Go." She said without looking back at me.

"Courtney, please PLEASE think about what you are doing."

"I have thought…a lot. It would be better this way."

Sweat trickled down my face. "I didn't mean what I said at dinner! I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean any of it."

She snapped her head back at me. "So are you telling me that you lied to my face? Are you telling me that you didn't mean to EMBARESS ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE COUNTRY?"

"Court-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear you stupid apologi- WOAAH!"

Courtney slipped and fell over the railing.

"PRINCESS!" I scream with horror and ran to the edge of the dock.

"Duncan! Help me! PLEASE!" Her dress caught on the wood of the dock.

I reached over the railing and try to grab for her hand.

"Duncan! Hurry!"

I lookout into the distance and see a giant wave headed our way.

I struggle to reach Courtney.

"Courtney! You need to let go of your other hand!"

"Are you nuts? I'll fall!"

"Trust me!"

She swung her hand up to me and grabbed on.

I managed to pull her over the railing just before the wave hit the dock.

I pulled her in close and stroked her hair. She hysterically cried on my shoulder. I have never seen her like this. She still managed to look so perfect. To lighten the mood, I said "You know Princess, if you didn't weigh so much, I could have gotten you over the railing sooner."

She slapped me in the face. "Maybe if you worked out and took care of those mushy arms, you could have gotten me sooner." She said into my shoulder. _She still had it in her._

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I cried so hard in Duncan's shoulder. He must think I look so weak. He cracked a joke and I fired one back. I could hear him chuckle into my hair. All of a sudden, I was picked up bridal style and carried into the room. By this point, I had finished most of my crying and went to change into some dry clothes. I looked at my suitcase and saw it all packed up. I stared at sadly and felt something hit me. I looked down at my hands and saw a skull tee.

"I know you probably don't want to go through that thing. So just put that on." Duncan said as he threw on a t-shirt as well.

"Thanks", I said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear.

I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and took off my smeared make up. I noticed how baggy the t-shirt was. I figured that Duncan must have lost a ton of weight before TDI or something. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out to see Duncan lying on the bed, watching tv.

"What's on?" I asked curiously.

"_1000 Ways to Die_" he replied.

"Cool. I love this show." I say, unemotionally as I sit on the bed. I lied, of course, but Duncan earned this relaxation time after the crazy day he just had. Duncan saw right through my lies. He turned and got something off of the nightstand.

"I got this for you." He said as he handed me a gift bag, "I am really truly sorry for what I said and did. I hope you can forgive me one day."

I opened the bag and pulled out, _The Notebook_.

I stared at the dvd, amazed at the thought that an ogre like Duncan actually had somewhat of a heart. _Talk about Beauty & the Beast._

"I remembered us fighting about it the other day, and well they had it in the store and so I-"

"I love it," I whispered.

"Do you really? The guy at the register looked at me funny like I was getting it for myself or something."

If there was one thing Duncan cared about, it was his image. The fact that he threw it away to buy this for me was so sweet and kind and-

"Perfect. It is perfect, Duncan."

"Well you love the movie so…" He trailed off in his sentence.

_I also love you. _Is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't let him off that easy. Just because he picked up my most favorite chick flick of all time. I thanked him and went to put it in my suitcase.

"Hey doll! Whatcha doin? You gonna pop it in that sucker or what?" Duncan asked.

He even wanted to watch it with me? _No. Way._

"Are you still the same Duncan who is afraid of Celine Dion standees?" I chuckled.

"_Was_. I was afraid and if we are pointing out each other's fears, how about we talk about green gela-"

"Okay! Okay, shut up." I climbed back into bed after putting in the dvd.

Duncan laughes. "You know my shirt doesn't look half-bad on you. Bet it looks better underneath."

I roll my eyes and stick a box of tissues in between us.

"What's this for? Is Princess preparing herself for some tears?"

I smirked and said, "Sure, Duncan."

By the end of the movie, the tissue box was empty.

Let's just say, that _I didn't shed a tear._

**What a softie! I know things got a bit intense earlier; I even got freaked out a bit but things simmered down after and got all cutesy****. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual because I have been so bad at updating (Shame on myself!). I hoped you liked it! KEEP DEM REVIEWS COMIN! **


	5. Chapter 5: Make up or Break up?

**I am so glad you all really liked that chapter! I wasn't sure if it would be too dramatic for you guys but it looks like you can handle it! Your reviews are amazing **** Thank you thank you**

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up from the best sleep ever. The bed was so warm and cozy. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed _Duncan's arms wrapped around me!_

"Ew!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed.

Duncan rolls over and throws a pillow on his face. "What's your deal, Princess?"

"I think you know exactly what my deal is! You were snuggling me. Again!"

"I didn't see you resisting." He said with a wink and smirk.

I let out an annoyed sigh and walked into the bathroom. I went right up to the confessional cam and said, "I think we can all flashback to that TDI episode where Duncan was totally cuddling me. He says that he did nothing but don't get it twisted."

I went and got dressed. I wasn't entirely sure if we were having challenges today since the crew probably thinks things are still tense.

When I left the bathroom, I saw Duncan was still in bed. No surprise there. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. It was Mr. McClain, himself.

"Uh, Courtney and Duncan?" The host said outside the door.

"Yes?" I replied as I opened the door.

He walked in with a clipboard in his hand and a sad look on his face.

"Things went a bit out of control yesterday and the company thinks it might be best to cut the trip short." Chris said keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

Duncan shot out of bed.

"WHAT?!"

"My thoughts exactly", I said as I put my hands on my hips

"Our flight takes off tomorrow morning."

And with that, Chris McClain left the building.

"I guess I should go pack," Duncan said glumly.

"Wait- We have a whole day to ourselves in the Bahamas! Let's not waste it packing!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh trust me, we can find something."

* * *

For a while, we just walked aimlessly around the island. We just talked.

"Why?" I turn to Duncan.

"What do you mean?"

"Why…Did you kiss her?"

Duncan became pale.

"I- I- don't know. Caught up in the moment I guess…" He trailed off at the end.

"You hurt me real bad, Duncan, I cried for days."

He looked at me shocked. I _never_ cried. You had to make me feel horrible for me to break down and cry.

"Oh. I didn't think you cared anymore."

I laughed, "Duncan, of course I cared! I was in love with you, I am in love with you." I whispered that last part to myself."

"What? Did you just say-"

"Yes. Yes. I did and even if you have moved on I don't-"

"I love you too, Princess."

I looked up into his big teal eyes. They sparkled in the sun.

"What about Gwen?"

"She was never a royal pain in my ass like you."

I didn't know if it was a compliment or insult but I didn't care. Duncan_ loved_ me. I was so nervous that he would never love me again. I noticed my hands start to shake. Duncan noticed it too. He cupped them in his.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Princess."

I saw trust in his eyes. I pressed my body into his.

"How do I know for sure?"

He gently caressed my chin, tilt my head up and I sunk into the best kiss I have ever had in my life. We fell into the sand, still kissing and he began to take off my clothes.

"Duncan, right now?"

"Babe. We have been broken up for 3 years. I just can't help myself!"

I giggled and let him continue. _I had my delinquent back._

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

We laid there in the sand, wrapped up in each other's arms. We were able to find a blanket and picnic basket. I assumed from a scene Chris wanted to film. It was perfect, like a scene out of a movie and Duncan and I were the stars.

**Duncan's POV**

WOOHOO! Did I just get it in or what? Man! Courtney is may be a goody-two shoes but she is also a KILLER! BEST. EVER.

The boys back home are going to be crazy jealous. They all had crushes on Courtney and I can see why. She is just perfect. I looked out into the distance and saw Chris McClain coming out of his room. I also noticed a pretty looking jet ski outside his cabin.

"Court, get your clothes on. We are about to have some real fun."

We headed back to our own room to change into our bathing suits and went to Chris's room.

"Sssshhh." I say to Court.

I can see Chef and Chris eating out near the dock with their backs facing us.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow." Chris says.

"WELL IF THOSE CRY BABIES DIDN'T CRY SO MUCH, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Chef replied.

Chris just nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "I have been to juvy 7 times, I don't cry."

"You cried during The Notebook."

"Crying for joy because it was over! Just get on."

I set the jet ski into the water and Courtney jumped on behind me.

"Hold on, Princess!"

We sped off into the sunset.

* * *

When we got back to the dock, it was already dark.

We carefully put the jet ski back and ran back to our room.

I looked at my scattered clothes and remembered we were leaving in the morning.

"Princess, we can't leave. Today was amazing, how can we leave that behind?"

"Duncan, think about it, when we get home, there will be no more cameras, just you and me."

She kissed my nose.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! I am a C.I.T!"

I rolled, "How could I forget."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

"Wow. What a big shower!" Courtney said inside the bathroom.

"Great," I didn't understand what she was getting at here.

"Probably big enough for _TWO_ people!"

My eyes widened and a smile grew on my face. "I'M COMING, PRINCESS!" I shout and run in the bathroom.

* * *

Courtney's POV

After our shower, Duncan and I laid in bed together. We kept our bathing suits on in the shower, I'm not _that_ crazy.

As we sat in the bed, snuggled up into each other, someone knocked on the door.

"Ugh," I said, "Who is up at this time?"

"It's okay, babe. I got this." He kissed my forehead and went toward the door.

It was too late, Chris McClain practically broke down the door.

"Heeeeeey there love birds!"

"Great timing, Chris." Duncan said as he sat on the couch.

"I can't keep it in any longer! Unpack your suitcases guys! We aren't leaving yet!"

"WHAT?!" Duncan and I said in unison.

"Nope! We still got 2 more days on this island and that means 2 more challenges!"

"Then why would you tell us that we were leaving tomorrow?" Duncan asked.

"Because you would do exactly what we wanted! You made up and made the most of the rest of your time here! We got some great footage!"

My whole face turned red. I thought of _the beach._

"NO! YOU CAN'T SHOW THAT ON TV!"

Chris laughed. "It's my show, Courtney. What are you going to do about it?"

I pulled out my PDA.

"I am sure I can find at least one bar and call my lawyers. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

I saw fear in McClain's eyes, "All right, all right, we will get rid of the raunchy stuff but that is it!"

I was quite pleased with myself. The lawyer card always works.

"Anyway just unpack. I'll see you in the morning. Oh and by the way Duncan, next time you want to use _my_ jet ski, don't be so loud."

Chris walked out the door and left me and Duncan alone.

"Isn't this great, Princess?"

"The greatest," I smiled and kissed him.

"You do understand that I love you and all but I am going to have to kick your butt in that challenge right?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Just wait until tomorrow, babe. You are going down."

_Duncan doesn't stand a chance._

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! It has been waaaaay too long since I last updated. I really am sorry. I hope you liked that chapter though. **** I want to read more reviews! Write something for me pweasie. Love and Oreos! 3 **


End file.
